


The beginning

by RiversSweetie



Category: Emmerdale, classicc emmerdale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie
Summary: How I bet it went dont. Fck Frank.
Relationships: Kim Barker/Chris Tate, Kim Barker/Frank Tate
Kudos: 2





	The beginning

Kim nuzzles her face into Chris’ chest while hugging him tightly. 

‘I’m going to miss you’

‘I’m going to miss you too’ he says kissing her head. ‘Its only two days and i’ll be back. I’ll take you out to celebrate when I get back, make a reservation for wherever you want. I think its time we told the world about us’

‘Really?’ She had been worried he was embarrassed of her. Though he didnt seem stuck up she knew he had money and was worried he wouldnt want to be with someone without any.

‘Really’ he confirmed. ‘I want my mum to meet you before... you know. And my dad and Zoe like you. Lets make it official’ 

She was touched he mentioned his mothers situation and her wanting to be the last woman she met before she passed. He must really love me she thought to herself. Though they had never said those words it was clear since the first moment. She would tell him when he got back she decided.

The next day when she turned up for work Frank seemed in a very good mood, he brought her a cup of coffee which seemed very weird, especially when he sat around to chat. He must be eyeing me up knowing im going to become his future daughter in law she thinks to herself.

‘I need you to stay behind tonight Kim if thats alright?’

‘of course Mr Tate’

‘Good’ he says clapping his hands together. ‘I’ll see you later on’ 

She waits anxiously for 5pm to come wondering what Frank will have to say. She didnt expect the ‘what are your intentions’ chat when it came to a man, she knew Chris had been around a bit before they had become an item so was sure it wasnt needed. 

‘Mr Tate?’ she asks knocking on the door.

‘Come in’

‘So how can I help?’

‘I wanted to have a chat with you about Chris’

‘Oh’ she lowers her head not ready for this conversation. If only they had got to announce their relationship tomorrow before this had happened. 

‘I wondered how serious it is with him?’

‘I.. Well we havnt discusses that yet. I do like him though, very much you dont have to worry about that’

‘Thats a shame’

‘What do you mean?’ she asks confused.

‘As you know Jean isnt well and to be honest with you im lonely....I was hoping maybe I could have some of your time’ 

‘You what?’ was he really asking her to start an affair with a man with a dying wife?

‘It isnt how it sounds. Im really fond of you Kim and I dont want to lose you before im free to tell you how I feel without looking the bad guy, so im willing to look the bad guy if it means I dont lose you.’

She is taken aback by his confession. She hadnt realised how he felt, she’d been so hung up in Chris’ feelings she hadnt paid attention to Franks but now it seemed obvious. He was always trying to stop her and Chris spending time together at work, giving her perks she knew others didn’t get like paid afternoons off when her sister turned up to take her out for lunch. She hadnt once questioned it because honestly she hadnt wanted to think about it.

‘I dont know what to say. Your wife, Chris...’

‘Believe me I know. But as I said Jean doesnt have long left and Chris will be bored of you soon. He will move on to another blonde and you’ll be left with nothing. If you were to choose me I could give you anything you want, I can spoil you like you deserve.’

‘Im flattered but-‘

‘Dont say anything yet. Let me know tomorrow, just take the night to think on it. Ok?’

‘Yes ok. I better go’ she agrees with him to not sound rude but she didnt need to think on it at all. It was all so wrong, wasnt it?

‘Thats fine. Think on it though Kim, I can give you much more than Chris ever could’

She doesnt say anthing more but leaves the room and collects her coat and bag and leaves the building. Her brain felt fuzzy, she couldnt believe she had just been propositioned by her boss, by her boyfriends father. 

She had a silent meal with her family when she got home before going up to sit in her room alone. Her sister come to join her, after a few moments of poking at her knowing that there was something up she confessed all that had happened that day. Though she was younger than her she was a smart girl. She had known about her and Chris for a while but wasnt quite as shocked by Franks revelation as kim was, she was used to old men trying to take advantage in her line of work.

‘Choose love Kim. Dont be silly’

‘I dont know its love though Karren, I know what Chris was like and Frank is right, when he gets bored of me im left with nothing?’

‘But what if it is love? What if its meant to be you and Chris? Youll regret it for the rest of your life’

Kim sighs and lays down staring up at the ceiling. Karren might believe in happily ever after but she had only just got her first boyfriend and was convinced it was forever, Kim knew better.

Meanwhile in London Chris was on his way to the casino. The men from the meeting had the usual on their mind, drink, girls and gambling and he was surprised to realise he didnt enjoy this anymore. All he really wanted was to be back there with Kim, spending the night in his flat alone, maybe he would even ask her to move in soon. He realised she was the one for him and he couldnt be more excited to see her again. 

The next morning Kim felt sick on her way to work. She didnt know what answer to give Frank and wondered how her future at the firm would be when she upset one of them.

‘Good morning’ Frank says walking into the office and standing in front of Kims desk.

‘Morning Mr Tate’ she says without looking up.

‘Have you thought more on my offer?’

‘I havnt quite decided’

‘Well you better think soon. Chris is back this evening and I think its best you tell him its over right away’

Kim looks up disgusted at how confident he was that she would choose him but Frank only smirks and pulls out a box from his pocket. 

‘A present’ he says placing it on the desk. ‘To show what I can offer. Come and see me at lunch with your answer.’ 

Before she can say anything he leaves her alone to open the present. Inside the case is a necklace, she pulls it out and admires all of the diamonds in the light. She’d never held something so expensive in her life. Chris has treated her but nothing like this, it must have cost five times as much as what Chris had paid. 

Placing the necklace back in the box she hides it away in the desk drawer trying to hide dilemma she was in. Her head was saying one thing and her heart another and she was running out of time to make up her mind.

Chris hadnt planned to go back to the office today but he didnt want to wait until five to see Kim, he wanted to tell her just how much he had missed her. He put his foot down on the motorway, singing along to the car radio and smiling. Eager to get back to her.

As lunch time approached Kim realised she would have to tell Frank the truth. She was flattered but she couldnt give up on love already. She got up from her desk and walked over to Franks office, walking in without knocking. 

‘Ah Kim, take a seat’

‘No its fine this wont take long’

He sighs knowing what is coming and stands up and walks around the desk to lean against it folding his arms. 

‘Youre going to choose him?’

‘Yes’

‘Can I ask why?’

‘I .. I love him’ she didnt like the fact she was telling his father before telling him but he needed to hear this. 

Frank laughs. ‘Dont be silly. Of course you dont love him’

‘What would you know?’

‘I know my son. I know he will break your heart if you let him. Kim I though..’ his voice softening ‘I can love you properly’

‘So can he’ 

‘No he cant. Its all my money, if I cut him off what does he have? Maybe he can be a truck driver and you can stay a secretary. I can offer you much more’ as he speaks to walks over to her and places his hand on her face. She looks away ashamed in herself for the way her heart sinks as she thinks of them working all the hours for a mediocre lifestyle. Here was someone offering the easy life. 

‘You could be the next Mrs Tate, you could share my plans for the future and I have big plans believe me. We will have everything, anything your heart desires’

He strokes her face with his thumb before lifting up her chin so they are looking each other in the eyes.

‘What do you say?’

He leans in and kisses her and against her better judgement she kisses him back. She was surprised by her own reaction, how the thought of all the money and power was turning her on. Before she knew it he had lifted her onto the desk and was kissing down her neck. His hands were all over her body and she was holding him close enjoying what this moment meant.

‘Dad you havnt seen Kim-‘ Chris has opened the office door and went silent. The colour drained from his face at the sight before him, his girlfriend wrapped around his father. Their eyes caught for a moment and he couldnt see the woman he loved anymore. 

Kim pushes Frank away and grips at her blouse where he had undone some buttons. ‘Its not. I mean it hasnt. Im sorry’ she couldnt bring herself to lie to him and burst into tears.

‘Christopher. I didnt expect you to be in the office today’ says Frank cooly.

‘Clearly’

‘Look about this, lets not tell your mother hey? I love her I do but I love kim as well. We are in love’ 

Kim looks at Frank confused by the declaration of love but stays silent. She figures this is the best option for her now, Chris would never be able to forgive her. 

‘Is that so?’ Chris asks looking towards Kim but getting no answer, she refuses to even look up at him. ‘Well silly me being so blind to all of this’

‘We had to keep it a secret. Im sure you can understand why’

‘I need to go’ Chris says turning around and walking straight out of the building and leaning over taking deep breaths worried he would be sick. He had never felt a pain like this before. His girlfriends and his father. How could they both do this to him? 

‘well im glad its out in the open’ Frank said cheerfully as if he hadnt just ruined his sons life.

‘I think its best I go home’ Kim says wiping her eyes. 

‘Yes go on, take the rest of the afternoon off. Perks of being the bosses favourite’ he jokes. 

When she walks out of the building a few moments later she didnt expect to see Chris still stood there by his car but he looks up as she opens the building door and they look at each other for a moment. 

‘Im sorry’ she says eventually. 

‘So am I.. Stepmama’ he says cruelly. He shakes his head at her one last time and gets in his car. He cant look at her anymore without seeing her father and he wanted to go back in there and punch him. 

Kim walks off the other way to get in her own car and wonders if she had made the right choice. As she hits the radio because the stereo wont connect to radio one again she thinks of asking Frank for a new car. That tells her the answer.


End file.
